


Angry

by CAZZAWAZZAWOOWOO



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angry Sex, F/M, Gratuitous Smut, Gym Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 19:49:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17290295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CAZZAWAZZAWOOWOO/pseuds/CAZZAWAZZAWOOWOO
Summary: A short piece about working off some tension in the gym with Thor. Features OFC Avengers member.





	Angry

It had been a long, hard day and she was exhausted but wired. The mission had left her unable to switch off. After restlessly fidgeting trying to watch a movie, she decided to head to the gym in the hope of burning off some steam. Hopefully no one else was there. For all she hated being on her own, she wasn't sure she could put up with company tonight either. Mistakes she made kept replaying over in her mind and the last thing she needed was well meaning reassurance it hadn't been that bad. Running flat out on the treadmill for an hour just left her pumped full of adrenaline. She began to throw some weights around before deciding to focus her attentions on the unsuspecting punch bag. 

She wasn't sure how long she had been there when she noticed Thor enter the gym. A broad smile was on his face, before he caught the look of determination on her face and decided to sulk off into the corner by the weights. She wasn't surprised. Everyone knew better than to her way when she was angry. She could put the hulk to shame.

As they both continued to train, the only occasion sound was a grunt from Thor and the thudding of the bag. There was no music, no talking. Without really knowing why, she could the rage instead growing. She grew increasingly gwound up to the point where she hit the bag hard enough to take it off the hooks. 

From the corner of her eye, she could see Thor laughing at her subtly, trying his best not to look at her. He knew she would probably lose her shit if she caught him mocking her. Standing up, he sighed and walked over to where the bag had been only moments before. 

‘Looks like you need a new sparring partner’ He smiled, glancing over to where the bag now lay in a heap on the floor. 

She resisted her initial temptation to say no and call it a night, knowing she would just be sitting there in her room looking at the ceiling all night. Besides, she liked Thor. He was never really one she bothered with. He just turned up, did some cool lightening stuff and then disappeared back to wherever he came from again. She knew he would just quietly let her get on with what she needed to do without trying to get to the bottom of her problems or give her a lecture like the others would. 

They began sparring innocently enough, playful even. But it escalated quickly. Shots growing faster and more aggressive. Both heroes were evenly matched and super competitive, even if neither of them liked to admit it. Neither of them were going to let the other win. 

The room inside the gym grew stifling hot, causing her to drip with sweat. They paused fighting briefly while Thor threw his shirt off. She couldn't help but look at the tight muscles of his chest and back, appreciating all the time he obviously spent in the gym. She began to feel bad that she had never really noticed before, just how good looking the God of Thunder was. As the fighting continued, she kept glancing at him out the corner of her eye. Watching his muscles glistening with sweat. It caused her heart to race and it was at that moment, she knew exactly what she needed to relax.

Growing increasingly turned on by the scenario she found herself in, she slipped out of her baggy t-shirt, so she was only wearing tight shorts and a crop top. From the corner of her she caught him glancing at her, trying not to make it obvious he was checking her out. She smiled, knowing Thor was playing exactly into her hands. 

There was an almost electric energy between the pair of them now. Their shots became sloppy but harder and more aggressive. She could almost feel the static energy coming off him and saw a faint blue light in his eyes. 

‘C’mon God of Thunder’ she laughed sarcastically ‘Is that the best that you can do?!’

With that she was hit with a sudden blast of lightning. Obviously not meaning to have been quite so aggressive, Thor was immediately apologetic, running over to where she lay. 

‘Oh shit’ he mumbled, before she caught him off guard by jumping up and sending him careening onto his back with a jolt. 

There was something about getting electrocuted by Thor that set everything off, exploding in her body. She was determined to get what she wanted and needed from him. Hard, angry sex with him, right here, right now. 

Standing over where he now lay on his back, she quickly climbed on top of him. Holding his hands down over his head with one hand, she put the other to his neck.

‘Yield’ I murmured hungrily. 

Blue lightning grew in his eyes ‘Never’ he growled. 

Moving her hips against his slightly, she could feel him grow aroused underneath her. Smirking, she continued to grind herself down onto him. The lightning grew in his eyes. Leaning towards him, she brought her mouth down against his in an angry, hard kiss. Never breaking off their kiss, he slipped his hands free and flipped her over onto her back, pressing down roughly onto her. Blue lightning still shone in his eyes and as he ran his hands over her back, he gave her a gentle zap. The feel of his electricity against her bare skin sent shockwaves of desire straight down to her core. 

Their clothing was discarded in a flurry of hands, lips and tongues against burning skin. It wasn't long before once again, she was lying on top of him, grinding her hips down into his. She ran her hands over the tight muscles of his stomach. All she wanted to do was run her hands all over it. Lick him, tease him, bite and nip him. Moving her hips agonisingly slow, she pushed herself down on his thick, hard cock. His thumb brushed softly against her clit, sending ripples of ecstacy through her without ever letting her fully release. Every now and then he pushed his hips up, thrusting harder into her and it felt so good. Mesmerized, she watched his stomach while she continued to writhe up against him, running her nails along it. He was a work of art and just looking at his perfect body made her even more turned on.

He put his thumb in her mouth, making her suck on it before bringing back to her clit. His pace increased against the sensitive spot, while he looked up at her with the most smug look on his face. He knew he was so hot and didn't care, knowing he had her exactly where he wanted her, ready to come undone on his hard cock. Her head rolled back, eyes snapped shut in ecstasy as finally the waves of pleasure came crashing over her. She felt her muscles inside her clenching against him, drawing out her orgasm, urging Thor’s out as well. Still riding out her high, she felt his fingers grasp her hips as he frantically thrust his hips up to meet hers. A low moan came from his mouth as he finally joined her in release.

Gradually their pace slowed, and she slumped her body down against his. Her breath was ragged and she could hear his heart racing in his chest against her own. 

‘Better now?’ he smiled, planting a gentle kiss against her forehead

‘Better’ She laughed as she brought her lips down against his own.


End file.
